A Favor
by morgan.r.stewart.75
Summary: Vlad asks Danny for a favor. Danny only agrees after Vlad gives him 'motivation' to help. Hope you like, please review! This is my first Danny fan-fic! :)


Danny, Sam, and Tucker were hanging out at Sam's house. They were downstairs playing video games. They ordered pizzas. One sausage and pepperoni, for Danny, one meat lovers, for Tuck, and a vegie for Sam. Sam was crushing the boys in the game. They were having a 'party' because Sam's parents were out of town for the week. It's a 'party' because Sam, Danny, and Tucker were the only ones there. She had them over all the time because she didn't like being in that big house alone. The only time they weren't there was a night, after midnight no later than 1 a.m. After Sam won the game, they started eating again.  
"This is so awesome!" Tucker yelled.  
"What?" asked Sam.  
"Being here, kickin' back, eating pizza, playing games, and chillin' with my best friends.  
"He's right. This is the best 'party' ever," Danny added.  
"Yeah, I agree. My parents should go out of town more often," Sam said.  
"Definatly," Danny nodded.  
"Yeah," Tucker agreed.  
"What time is it?" Sam questioned.  
"12:15 in the morning," Danny answered, checking his watch.  
"Well, you guys better get going," Sam's mood dulled.  
"Yeah, but we can hang out at my place tomorrow?" Danny offered.  
"You know we'll be there," Sam smiled.  
Danny smiled back. She walked Danny and Tucker to the door. They said their goodbyes for the night. Sam hugged Tucker and then hugged Danny, slightly longer than Tucker. Then the boys left. Sam shut the door and locked them. She ran up to her room, changed into her pajamas, and laid down. She was asleep within 30 minutes.  
Outside, Sam didn't know her house was being staked out, by a ghost. Not just any ghost, though. Her house was being watched by Vlad Plasmius. At 1 in the morning, he flew into Sam's house and silently picked her up. He flew her back to his mansion. He had an evil plan, and he had all he needed for the first part.  
Danny woke up the next morning. He smiled, remembering the night before he'd just had with his best friends. He got up and got dressed. He ran down to the kitchen and ate breakfast. After he ate he called Sam, but she didn't pick up. He got worried after he called her 3 times with no answer. He called Tucker and got an answer on the second ring.  
"Hey, Danny, we still on for later today?" Tucker greeted.  
"Maybe. I called Sam three times with no answer. I'm getting a little worried," Danny informed.  
"Dude, chill. She's probably just sleeping in, like always," Tucker assured.  
"You're right. Come over and we can go to Sam's to see if she's there an okay," Danny said.  
"Okay, be there in a few,"  
"Bye,"  
"Bye,"  
They hung up. Tucker was there in 10 minutes. Danny went ghost and they flew over to Sam's. Danny knocked. After 5 minutes, he and Tucker went intangible and went inside. They checked every room, but no Sam. They went outside and Danny was freaking. They started walking back to Danny's.  
"Okay, maybe she went out for groceries," Tucker was trying to calm his best friend.  
"Tucker, Sam's not a morning person. And she hates people. Why would she be out, at a store, with people, at 9 in the morning?" Danny flipped.  
"I don't know. I'm trying to help!" Tucker defended.  
"I know, I'm just really worried. What if something bad happens to her?" Danny worried.  
"She'll be fine. Sam can handle herself. You, of all people, should know that,"  
"I guess you're right,"  
Danny shrugged. They went to Danny's room when they got back to his house. Tucker was trying to distract Danny from being worried when his computer beeped. It was a video chat request from MVP. They accepted it and Vlad Masters/ Plasmius appeared on the screen.  
"Hello, Daniel," Vlad greeted.  
"What do you want, Plasmius?" Danny asked, angrily.  
"You to do me a favor,"  
"Why would I do that?"  
"Because I have something- or someone- you want,"  
He turned the web-cam to show Sam. She was tied to a chair.  
"Sam! I swear if you hurt her I will-"  
"Calm down, Daniel. She won't get hurt if you do me a favor,"  
"What is it?"  
"I'm working on an invention, but it needs something. It needs Ectofranglestic to work. If you get me it, I will return your girlfriend unharmed,"  
"Where is this Ectofrangawhatever?"  
"It's in the deepes, darkest part of the Ghost Zone. It's in the Abyss of Alumni. I need 8 ounces of it. And I need it by Saturday. Do we have a deal?"  
"Saturday! That's tomorrow!"  
"So it would appear that way. Do we have a deal or not?"  
"*sigh* We have a deal,"  
"Great, it needs to be here by midnight on Saturday or else you can say goodbye to your girlfriend,"  
"Okay, and she's not my girlfriend by the way,"  
"Sure she's not. Goodbye, Daniel,"  
Danny closed the chat.  
"Let's go, Tuck,"  
"Where are we going?"  
"Down to the basement. We're going to the Ghost Zone and getting that Ecto stuff to save Sam,"  
"Sir, yes, sir,"  
They ran down to the basement. Danny went ghost and piled the vehicle with ghost assult wepons. He and Tucker jumped in and drove into the Ghost Zone. He used Frostbite's map of the Ghost Zone to find the Abyss. It was about 200 miles back and 1000 feet below the Fenton Portal entrance. Danny put it in high gas and drove.  
Back at the Master's Mansion Vlad was standing next to Sam, working on his plot.  
"You realize, Danny's going to save me. He's going to be here by midnight tomorrow," Sam told Vlad.  
"Oh, Silly Girl, I wouldn't be too sure," Vlad chuckled, evily.  
"Why?"  
"Let's just say that I sent some unexpected company for Daniel and your other friend,"  
Danny and Tucker were nearing the Abyss. They were half way there when they ran into the Box Ghost, Lunch Lady, and Technis.  
"Well, if it isn't the Ghost Child and his electronicly obsessed friend," Technis announced.  
"I am not electronicly obsessed," Tuck defended.  
"I am the Box Ghost. Beware!" he yelled.  
"Can I offer you children some cookies?" Lunch Lady asked.  
"Um, no thank you," Danny declined.  
"Then die!" she started throwing punches.  
As they were fighting, Tucker got out the thermas; out of habit. He shot it at the Lunch Lady as Danny shot a lazer at her. The two forces caused an explosion and she disappeared. Danny looked at Tucker and they did that to Technis and the Box Ghost. Then they were on their way again.  
Vlad went to the bathroom, so Sam slipped her phone out of her pocket. She texted Danny.  
Danny felt his phone go off. He saw he got a text from Sam.  
"Tuck! Sam texted me!" Danny cheered.  
"What does it say?" he asked.  
"It says, 'Watch out, Vlad sent some ghosts after you. He's trying to slow you down.'," Danny read.  
"Well, we could've used that text about 10 minutes ago"  
"Yeah, but atleast we know there could be more,"  
He texted 'Thanks' to Sam. Then they ran into another round of ghosts. It was Johnny 13, Desaray, and Ember. Danny handed Tucker the Fenton phones. They both put them in and went out to battle. It was easy, they did the lazer/thermas attack. It took 5 minutes and they were back on the road. When they were a mile away from the Abyss, they ran into the last round. It was Walker, Skulker, Fright Night, and Freak Show. They tried the thermas, but Skulker blasted it out of Tucker's hand and floating into the Ghost Zone.  
"Oh crud," Danny said.  
"Oh I can't wait to see your beloved Danny fail in rescuing you! He's only got 2 more hours!" Vlad stated, giddy.  
"Danny won't fail and he's not my beloved or whatever. He's my best friend," Sam protested.  
"He is, for now. If he lives past this mission, I think he'd ask you to be his girlfriend,"  
"Seriously?"  
"Yes, I know Daniel. More than his own parents do. He's protective over you, you guys are always together, you've kissed. I know everything. It's a shame, you two wouldn've been cute,"  
"First of all, how'd you know Danny and I kissed. Second of all, why are you talking about my 'love life' with Danny?"  
"Because I spy on the Fentons and I saw that kiss in front of the portal. And I'm trying to make your last hours as misrible and regretful as possible,"  
"Oh, you're such a charming host,"  
"I know,"  
Danny was losing, and getting weak. One more blast and he was done.  
"Come on Danny. Do it for Sam!" Tucker yelled.  
Suddenly, Danny regained strength. He stood up. He froze all four of the evil ghosts and then did his Ghostly Wail. He'd won. He got back in the ship and Tucker drove them into the Abysss.  
"Where'd that boost of strength come from?" he asked.  
"I don't know. You reminded me about Sam and I didn't want her to get hurt," Danny explained.  
"You like her," Tucker smiled.  
"Uh- well- kinda'- maybe- yeah," Danny blushed.  
"It's okay, she likes you too," he winked.  
They drove into the Abyss of Alumni and got the Ectofransglestic. Then they flew back to the Fenton portal at top speed. As soon as they were back in the lab, Danny grabbed Tucker and flew to Vlad's mansion. Danny flew in and flew down to Vlad's lab.  
"I'm here, Plasmius," Danny called.  
"And just in time," he said.  
"Untie Sam and then I'll give you your ectofransglestic stuff," Danny ordere.  
"As you wish," he walked over to Sam and suddenly leaped over to Danny and took the bag that the ectofransglestic was in.  
"Now, untie Sam," Danny ordered.  
"I'm afraid I can't do that,"  
"We had a deal, remember,"  
"Yeah, but you must remember one thing,"  
"What, that you're a serious jerky crazed up fruitloop?"  
"No! That I'm evil!"  
Then Vlad blasted Danny. He hit the wall and fell. He got back up and was ready to fight.  
"We had a deal and I promised that I'd save Sam, and I never break my PROMISES!" Danny yelled, doing the Ghostly Wail on the last word. Vlad hit the wall, fell, and turned back into Vlad Masters. Tucker and Danny untied Sam. Danny tied up Vlad and shoved him into his ghost portal and closed him in there,  
"Well, one days work done," Danny joked, wiping his hands together.  
Sam hugged Tucker, and then jumped onto Danny and hugged him. She had her legs around his waist, as she was hugging him. Danny hugged her back, tightly. She kissed his cheek and hopped down. He touched his cheek, and they both blushed. The Danny kissed Sam and Tucker took a picture on his PDA. Danny flew Tucker and Sam over to his house. They popped popcorn. Danny, Sam, and Tucker sat on the couch and watched a movie. Sam's head was on Danny's shoulder and his arm were around her. While Tucker was just spread out on the other haft of the couch. By the end everyone was alseep because of their exausting day.  
**The End.**


End file.
